


How many lifetimes do we have?

by stay_off_my_lawn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_off_my_lawn/pseuds/stay_off_my_lawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An itty bitty train of thought from Lexa's pov as she thinks back through her relationships with Clarke and what it means for them in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many lifetimes do we have?

I wonder.

Is it possible to pinpoint the exact moment in time when two souls first become attached to each other? A specific action or emotion so gripping it fuses a bond that could transcend both time and space, forever welding the two together.

—– —–

Some people don’t believe in reincarnation. But I can’t imagine ever not having known you.

One look at you and I ache for all the lifetimes ahead where we wouldn’t - couldn’t - spend together.

One look at you and I suffered again through all the pasts that we didn’t spend together. 

We had held on tight to each other when the world burned, but then you grew wings and flew out to the stars, suffocating at the isolation of being trapped in a cage, unable to live but forced to survive; while I grew ever closer to the earth and learned how to breathe again, fighting to live but unable to survive for long each time in the poisoned air.

One look at you and I forget how you came crashing back in a storm of fire and blood, taking the lives of too many I had sworn to protect, but only that you are here, with me, for now.

—– —–

Part of my soul died the night I turned away and left you to die.

And I wonder.

Is it possible for action or emotion to be so poignant, so damaging, that it would rip through time and space to destroy such a bond, and render the two mere strangers to each other for the rest of their tumble through humanity’s existence.

How many lifetimes do we have left?

_May we meet again_.


End file.
